El último primer tren
by ricitos de menta
Summary: Es la última vez en que Harry y Ginny llevan a alguno de sus hijos por primera vez a tomar el tren que los transportará a Hogwarts.  Mucho que hacer y poco tiempo.  One-Shot de madrugada, pasen, lean y dejen un review    HP/GW/JSP/ASP/LLP


**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, sólo la idea, y con suerte, si fuese de otra manera... creo que no andaría en transporte público, para empezar.. jajaja...

* * *

- Corre, corre, corre, apura el paso, que papá se enojará si no nos ve – dijo James mientras tironeaba de la mano de su hermana entre la gente que se encontraba en el Callejón Diagón haciendo sus compras

- ¡Estoy cansada!, detengámonos un momento – refunfuñó la pequeña de once años.

- Yo tengo hambre, ¿a qué hora vamos a comer? – preguntó un moreno de ojos verdes, Albus.

Apenas y habían llegado junto a sus padres, cuando Harry Potter, el padre de familia, se giró para asegurarse que todos estaban tras él.

- Papá, tengo hambre, ¿a qué hora iremos a comer? – preguntó Albus nuevamente.

- Primero tenemos que terminar de comprar todos sus útiles, después haremos lo que les plazca – respondió Harry, algo fastidiado. Llevaban al menos 3 horas dando vueltas por el callejón y aún faltaba comprar la mitad de las cosas.

- ¡No sé en qué momento se nos pasó tanto el tiempo para dejar estas compras tan a última hora!- exclamó Ginny, la madre de los tres muchachos que los seguían, según sus instrucciones, como polluelos que siguen a la gallina - . Mañana parte el tren a Hogwarts, mañana es el primer día de mi pequeña Lily – Ginny besó a su hija en la frente, antes de seguir en su frenética búsqueda de artículos de magia.

- Comamos un helado… de pistacho con chocolate – decía Albus, pensativo, ajeno a la conversación del resto. Sin duda había heredado el gen Weasley de su madre en lo que respecta a la comida.

Harry se ausentó unos minutos, mientras Ginny y los niños se dirigían a la librería para obtener los textos que necesitarían durante el transcurso de ese año. Flourish & Blotts se encontraba atestada de compradores de último minuto, por lo que tardaron más de la cuenta en salir de ahí con sus libros nuevos.

Al cruzar el umbral de la salida del negocio, se encontraron con Harry, quien tenía un bulto cubierto con un paño en sus manos.

- ¿Qué tienes ahí, papá? – preguntó James con curiosidad.

- Pues, es un regalo para Lils – dijo acercándose a la pequeña -. Destápalo, princesa.

Lily hizo lo que su padre le decía, y se encontró con una hermosa lechuza parda moteada que dormía con su cabeza bajo el ala.

- Ahora tienes tu lechuza propia, así no tendrás que pedirle a tus hermanos que te presten alguna de las suyas para tu correspondencia – explicó Harry a su hija-. Es hembra. ¿Qué nombre le pondrás?

- Creo que le pondré Iris, como la diosa mensajera griega – respondió la pequeña pelirroja.

- Me gusta - aprobó su madre -. Ahora, si no les molesta, vamos a comprar los ingredientes para pociones. Falta eso y pasar a la papelería por pergamino, plumas y esas cosas.

- Comiiiida… comiiiiiida… - Albus moría de hambre y ya no sabía cómo llamar la atención de sus padres.

Una vez que hubieron comprado lo que les faltaba, los cinco Potter se reunieron para organizar las compras y elegir a dónde irían luego.

- Pergaminos, plumas, tinteros, libros, uniformes, ingredientes de pociones, caldero para Lily, telescopio, juego de balanzas, artículos varios… - revisaba Ginny en la lista – creo que ya estamos listos.

- ¡Mamá, aún no compramos mi varita! – exclamó Lily. Llevaba toda la mañana para por fin tener lo que más añoraba: su primera varita.

- No se nos olvidaba nada importante – comentó Harry de manera burlesca.

- Papá, vamos a la tienda de artículos de calidad para el Quidditch. Necesitp guantes nuevos de guardián – pidió James

- Está bien. Ginny, ¿vas tú con Lily y yo con los chicos a ver las cosas de Quidditch? – preguntó a su esposa.

- Bien. Nos encontramos allá en unos quince minutos – respondió Ginny.

Tal como acordaron, los chicos se fueron por un lado, y las chicas por el contrario, hacia el negocio de varitas de Ollivander.

- Buenas tardes, señora. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – saludó Ollivander.

- Buenas tardes. Venimos a comprar la primera varita de mi hija – respondió Ginny, apuntando a su hija con un gesto de su cabeza.

- Ya veo – dijo el anciano observando a la niña -. Traeré algunas varitas que puedan servirle.

Lily probó un par de varitas con las que no pasó nada cuando ésta las tomó.

- Como deben saber, es la varita la que elige al mago. Ya encontraremos una que la elija a usted.

Y como suelen decir, la tercera es la vencida, así que Lily encontró la varita ideal para ella.

- Diecisiete centímetros, madera de haya y núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Especial para encantamientos – comentó el hombre y le ordenó -: Tómela.

Cuando Lily tomó la varita en su mano derecha, ésta empezó a lanzar chispas de colores. La niña sintió una corriente que le recorría todo el brazo y se dirigía a su pecho.

- Creo que ya la encontramos – sonrió Ginny a su hija.

Pagaron y se dirigieron donde se encontraba el resto de su familia. Una vez que entraron el a tienda, Lily inmediatamente se acercó a observar la nueva escoba modelo Nimbus 3000 que se encontraba en vitrina. Harry se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. La pequeña lo miró, éste le sonrió.

- Papi, ¿yo podré jugar en el equipo de Quidditch?

- Claro que sí, princesa, pero tendrá que ser el próximo año. No suelen aceptar a chicos en su primer año.

- Quiero ser cazadora, como mamá, ya que James es guardián y Al es buscador… y no creo que sirva para ser golpeadora – Harry besó a su hija en el pelo.

- Helaaaaado, chocolaaaaaate, duuuuulces… ¡COMIIIDA! – Al daba vueltas entre los artículos de la tienda como un zombie pidiendo algo de comer.

- Ya, Albus. Ya vamos – le dijo su madre, algo exasperada.

Para la felicidad de Albus, se dirigieron a comer una suntuosa merienda en la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Algunos sándwiches, jugo frío de calabaza y, por supuesto, una gran porción de helado. Una vez satisfechos, pasaron por Sortilegios Weasley, donde los chicos se hicieron de municiones para llevar al castillo de contrabando, mientras de los padres conversaban con George, quien se encontraba tras el mostrador. Luego de varios minutos en que los bolsillos de sus sobrinos estuvieron llenos y de que Harry intentara pagarle a George por todo lo que llevaban, el pelirrojo casi los echó de la tienda sin aceptar ni un knut de parte de Harry.

- Ha sido un largo día y mañana hay que levantarse temprano para alcanzar el tren – comentó Ginny -. ¿Dejaron sus baúles ordenados ayer?

- Mi baúl aún está vacío. Tengo mucho que ordenar, mi habitación es un desastre – comentó James.

- Me lo imagino, si está como la vi ayer por la tarde… te espera una larga noche, jovencito – lo reprendió su padre.

Se trasladaron a casa a través de la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante y se dispusieron a ordenar y más tarde cenar.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, todos corrían: Ginny apuraba a todos en la casa, Harry cargaba los baúles en el auto, James buscaba su escoba, Albus su lechuza y Lily trataba de esconder su muñeca referida entre su equipaje.

Una vez en King's Cross, la familia Potter se dirigió con los carritos cargados con baúles y lechuzas hacia el portal para entrar al andén 9 y ¾. Ya en el andén, se encontraron con Ron y Hermione, quienes llevaban a sus hijos Rose y Hugo a tomar el tren para asistir a Hogwarts.

- Hugo, mi papá me regaló una lechuza para mi solita – le comentó Lily a su primo, quien también iría por primera vez a Hogwarts.

- ¡Qué bien, a mi también!

Sonó un pitazo de la locomotora y Harry se acercó a su hija para despedirse.

- Hasta pronto, princesa, que tengas buen viaje. Recuerda escribirnos si necesitas cualquier cosa; nosotros lo haremos un par de veces a la semana, ¿está bien? – la niña asintió con la cabeza – Te extrañaré, pequeña. Te quiero – La abrazó y el dio un beso en la frente.

- Adiós, mi amor, nos vemos en Navidad. Cuídate y no te metas en problemas – le dijo su madre mientras la abrazaba y besaba sus mejillas -. Te amo.

- Yo a ti, mamá, y a ti también, papá – les escribiré esta noche para contarles en qué casa quedé – Lily le dio un beso a cada uno de sus padres, luego a sus tíos, y corrió a subirse al tren y sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla del compartimento en el que iría con sus primos -. Los amo, los extrañaré – dijo la niña. El tren comenzó a avanzar y Lily se despedía con la mano -. ¡Adiós!

Harry y Ginny continuaron saludando con la mano hasta que el tren dio la vuelta y ya no vieron más a su hija.

- Este es el último primer tren – comentó Harry a lo que abrazaba a su mujer por los hombros y besaba su cabello -. Nos quedamos solos.

- No te pongas nostálgico, amor. Sabíamos que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar: nuestros hijos crecerían y volarían del nido.

- Ya está, ya se fueron todos – comentó el moreno -. Volvamos a casa, aprovechemos que la tenemos para nosotros dos solos – dijo mirando pícaramente a su esposa.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos!, aquí vengo con otro One-Shot. Nunca pensé que escribiría sobre la familia Potter, hijos incluídos, no me nacía, pero he aquí una locura de madrugada. Creo que salió un poco por lo que siento en este momento.. siendo las 5.53 de la madrugada, tengo hambre y estoy cansada, pero.. tenía ganas de escribir, jeje.

Bueno, espero que les guste mi pequeña invención.. me dejen algunos reviews para hacerme feliz =)

Muchos saludos y abrazos para los que pasan por aquí


End file.
